Foul Language
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT It was meant to be sex and nothing more... and suddenly he's saying words Fay's not ready to hear.


A/n: Lots of naughty words!  
Prompt: Dirty Talk.

Foul Language

"But why?" Fay asked exasperatedly, he didn't get the attraction at all.  
"It makes it more fun." Kurogane said simply.  
"I don't even know how!" Protested the blond, as the warrior lay him down almost forcefully on his bed.  
"It's easy… just say what you think."  
"I think this is stupid?" Fay suggested, smiling goofily. Kurogane rolled his eyes and bit Fay's collarbone in warning. Fay flapped with the pain.  
"What you feel, as you feel it."  
"It hurts, don't do that again." Earnest for once, the wizard could not understand why, especially now, Kurogane wanted to try dirty talk in the bedroom. Their sex life was fine (and frequent) enough, why would words change anything?  
"I mean when we start, dimwit… just try it. You'll like it. I'll do it too." He promised, before straddling Fay. "Say what you want."  
"Sex?" Offered the magician as though it wasn't obvious. Kurogane smirked.  
"You want my hand, or my mouth?" He asked, and Fay was slightly surprised, usually Kurogane just went ahead with it. "Want my fingers inside you? How many can you take, two? Three? You can't fit four in that tight little ass, can you?"  
"I… uhm… whatever you want?" Fay stammered, a little overwhelmed by all this.

"Whatever I want?" Kurogane growled, devilment in his eyes, and leaned closer. "I want you," He hissed in Fay's ear, licking it and causing him to shiver. "In every position possible, I wanna fuck you on the bed, on the floor, against the wall… I want to hear you moan my name, my proper name not those damn nicknames, I wanna see you cumming with my cock shoved deep in your ass. How does that sound?" Fay found his mouth was oddly dry and nodded weakly.  
"Good." He mumbled.  
"Try it… say what you want." Kurogane said, running his palms up and down Fay's shirt. The blond purred in compliance. "You want me to take this off? Or should I leave it open?"  
"I… uh, take it off, I guess?" Fay shifted nervously. He was no good at talking filthy, at all.  
"Then what?" Kurogane asked, working at the buttons.  
"Hm?"  
"Once I've got this off, what do I do?" Fay shrugged hopelessly. Kurogane let his eyes roam over Fay's pale torso as it was exposed, he really was stunning. "You've got such soft skin, like a girl." He said appreciatively, throwing the shirt off of Fay's shoulders, though Fay wasn't entirely sure this was a compliment. "I want to touch, taste… but once I start I won't stop."  
"Then… then don't stop." Fay gulped and the warrior began running his hands over Fay's abdomen.  
"Licking? Biting? Sucking?" Kurogane offered, grinning maliciously at how worked up Fay had become.

"These are so sensitive, perky." Kurogane tightly squeezed one of Fay's pink nipples tightly between his thumb and forefinger, it hardened instantly, becoming red with desire. "How'd you get them to react like that?"  
"I don't… they just… do it." Fay breathed and gasped as Kurogane rubbed his sandpaper like tongue over the erect rosy nub.  
"How does that feel?" Kurogane urged, sucking on it.  
"Good." Fay murmured, moving slightly closer to the warm wet tongue dancing, swirling around his nipple.  
"Just good?" Kurogane nipped gently with his incisors, and the pale body arched beneath him in delight.  
"Great." He panted, tangling his fingers into Kurogane's hair.  
"What does it feel like? Mine aren't sensitive, I don't know, tell me, talk me through it." He pushed, hands darting up and massaging Fay's other, dry nipple, fingers darting quickly around the areola excitedly.  
"Uhm… it tickles… kind of." Fay said apprehensively. "But it's like… a good tickle… a relieving tickle." He sighed, he was lousy at this, and whereas Kurogane's words were enough to make him melt, his words didn't sound erotic in the slightest. He was surprised Kurogane had not given up on using him as a fuck buddy long ago. Then again, he supposed a kick was a kick, if it felt good there was no reason to stop.

"You're hard… I can feel it, underneath me." Kurogane said softly, detaching himself from Fay's sore and swollen chest attributes. Fay nodded: no sense in denying it. "Me too." Kurogane pressed his own hips against Fay's, causing their clothed erections to brush. "It's easy to get so hot, seeing you tremble like that." Fay blinked, unaware he'd been trembling. "Every time I touch you it's like fucking a virgin, there's something new and exhilarating. That half lidded lustful look you're giving me." He growled and rubbed the front of Fay's pants: hard. "Makes me wanna skip the foreplay and just plough you right now…" Fay shivered, they'd done that before. It hurt. But sometimes a _little _pain was alright.  
"I… I'd be okay with that."  
"So compliant." Kurogane grinned wickedly, looking down at the pinned wizard. "You'd do anything I asked here?"  
"I… I guess so." He started shakily.  
"Suck me." Kurogane ordered decisively. Fay nodded. "I want to see that mouth of yours used for something other than that damn smile… stretched over my cock… I wanna see you practically choking on it." Fay nodded again and Kurogane climbed off of him, rolling over and unzipping his pants.

"I… I'm going to…" Fay said cautiously, lowering himself onto his hands and knees above Kurogane's swollen member. "Blow your mind?" His voice was too tentative and shy to sound convincing but Kurogane nodded as though approving his confidence.  
"Sounds like a plan." His hand reached down and pressed Fay's head closer. Obediently Fay flicked his tongue out of his mouth and began licking, lapping, trailing his tongue over the more prominent veins on the underside of his lover's hard on. Kurogane moaned. "You're such a fucking tease, I love that look on your face." Fay vaguely wondered what look he meant, and placed the slightly damp tip of Kurogane's erection into his mouth, letting his tongue explore properly. "Like you know what you're doing to me… does it taste good?"  
"Mmhmm." Fay said, his mouth full, the vibrations sending shocks right through the other's body.

Fay's tongue rubbed slowly along Kurogane's shaft, followed by pursed lips. If he was good at anything in life, Fay had to assume it was this, because he could reduce Kurogane to shivering steel. His hands cupped Kurogane's balls and he had to pull back slightly to stop Kurogane actually choking him as he thrust upward into the warmth and wet of Fay's mouth.  
"Such a turn on, to see me in your mouth," He murmured. Fay pulled off, giving Kurogane a squeeze for reassurance.  
"You want me to deep throat?" He asked, before going back to sucking. Sucking hard, sucking fast, loving the tense feel of Kurogane's thighs below his chest.  
"Mmm, so wanton when you say that." Kurogane purred, rubbing his fingers through Fay's blond hair as his head bobbed back and forth over his erection. Blue eyes looked up at him as he spoke. "But no, if you do that now… my cock in the warmth of your throat, it'd make me cum. I love the thought of cumming in your mouth, on your face… because you always swallow. I have to think you swallow because you love the taste… Makes me so damn hot just thinking about it."  
"Then… why not?" Fay saw climax as a good thing, and couldn't understand why it was a no, he sucked a little harder on Kurogane's flushed head, to remind Kurogane he could manage deep throat if the situation called for it.  
"Because today I wanna cum in your ass. While I'm fucking you." Kurogane said simply and Fay shivered in anticipation.

Kurogane watched the blond man, on all fours, sucking gratuitously on his member like it was the first meal for a starving man. His head darted back on Kurogane's swollen cock stained red with desire and anticipation, saliva shimmering on it only briefly before Fay took it in again. He grinned. He definitely liked that view. He sat up a little, careful not to disturb Fay and his amazing ministrations until necessary.

With the blond on all fours it was easy to hook his thumbs into the edges of his pants and pull them down. Fay glanced vaguely behind him, but just continued rolling his tongue over and around Kurogane's end, the tip playing around the slit in his head absently.  
"Skinny bastard, didn't even have to unzip." Kurogane grumbled, rubbing one hand over Fay's exposed ass. "Sit up… let me see how hard I've made you, how turned on you get from sucking me off. Show me."  
"No." Fay said, irritated at having to pull back again. "I'm busy making this good for Kuro-tan." Kurogane wasn't used to being told no, but he smirked and let Fay continue. He wondered how the magician was so good at this, the first time they slept together it had hurt, and there had been blood, Fay had offhandedly said it had 'been a while' but coupled with his original slightly awkward movements: Kurogane was pretty convinced he'd been a virgin. He moaned suddenly as Fay (giving no warning) relaxed his throat muscles and rammed his entire length into his mouth and throat. It was so hot, wet and tight, even compared to the sucking vacuum of his mouth: Fay's throat was amazing. Damn. Kurogane saw spots, he saw stars, he felt dizzy. He grabbed Fay's ass tightly in reaction.  
"Son of a bitch!" Kurogane scolded, recovering for the initial shock as Fay drew himself back. "I told you not to do that." Fay smirked and leaned forward like he was going to do it again, but Kurogane was having none of it.

"What happened, to doing everything I say?" Kurogane growled, dragging the blond upward so they were face to face, the wizard sitting on his stomach. Kurogane felt his hard on throb at Fay's weight on him.  
"Maybe… I liked what I was doing." Fay suggested  
"Wouldn't you like me touching you more?" Kurogane asked, his hand grabbing Fay's erection, standing up against his abdomen and squeezing it tightly between his fingers causing Fay to jolt slightly. "Or maybe… you're better at it yourself."  
"Eh?" Fay was completely confused now. Kurogane smirked, he spoke in a husky whisper, as a naughty thought occured to him.  
"You know what you like best right… yeah... show me." He took Fay's hand and placed it over his own cock. Fay turned unbelievably scarlet, which looked out of place on his pale skin.  
"I… Kuro… what…"  
"Touch yourself… I want to see you jacking off, sat on me like that." Instructed the ninja softly. Fay shivered at his tone, before shaking his head.  
"No, it's embarrassing." He said eventually, though he felt a chill race up and down his spine at the thought of masturbating while straddling Kurogane like this. A larger hand enclosed on his wrist and began slowly moving his hand. Fay trembled, he _did _need some sort of relief for this.  
"I could watch you like this for hours." Kurogane breathed, still assisting his hand, but moving slightly faster and harder. Fay mewled gently, arching his hips upwards into his own hand.

When Kurogane let go of his wrist, his intense red gaze made Fay nervous, so he closed his eyes and kept it going. No sense in disappointing him: and he had a point. Kurogane's hands were amazing, and being they were both male, both knew what felt the absolute best, but Fay knew his own limitations. Tensing and flexing his fingers, keeping an unsteady pressure was vital: he didn't want to finish just yet. Kurogane shifted him slightly. Though Fay's eyes were closed he knew Kurogane's were still focused on him. Watching him. Hungrily, drunkenly taking in the sight of him pleasuring himself. He moaned softly at the thought.

Then jolted as he realised why Kurogane had shifted him. He'd lifted him only slightly, and in Fay's absent ecstasy he'd failed to hear the bottle of lubricant click, but now he felt Kurogane's slicked fingers probing at his entrance and quivered.  
"I love…" Kurogane started. "The sound it makes when I do this," And he pushed one finger in: up to the second knuckle with an obscene squelch, feeling Fay stretch slightly around his digit. "The sounds you make are better… moan for me." His voice a hazy whisper, Fay sped up his own hand job obediently.  
"No… Kuro-rin, you have to work for it." The blond said eventually. "If you're good to me, I might moan."  
"Mm… you're getting better at this." Kurogane growled, praising his dirty talk, and pressed another finger past the tight ring of Fay's hole. The blond arched upwards, moving slightly so he was almost laying ontop of Kurogane. The angle made it difficult for his fingers to reach Fay's prostate, not that that discouraged Kurogane, who pumped his fingers in and out harder and faster, revelling in the deliciously wet noises it made.

Then Fay whimpered.  
"There?" Kurogane asked, his own breath a little ragged in excitement. There was a definite drug of watching Fay. That lithe pale body above his, wriggling and stretching, sweat accumulating on his skin glittering like diamonds.  
"There." Fay agreed, and Kurogane pressed his fingers in harder. Fay moaned loudly, then bit his lip in embarrassment. Only Kurogane could make him make noises such as those.  
"Like that. I love it when you moan like that…" Using his spare hand, Kurogane wove it into Fay's damp hair and pulled his bowed head upwards. "Oi, look at me." He instructed. Fay's blue eyes fluttered open, he knew he must look a state, inches from an orgasm, shivering and thrusting himself in every direction to try get Kurogane's fingers deeper, and into his own hand. "Damn those fucking eyes… I need to be inside you **now**… are you fully prepped?" Fay shook his head. Kurogane scissored his fingers slightly and managed to force a third one in, feeling the familiar clenching around it. Fay trembled and nodded.  
"Ah…" Was the only coherent word he could manage.  
"It won't do you good, to get too excited too fast, I intend to keep this up for a long time." Kurogane growled in his ear, nipping it slightly with his teeth and stilling Fay's hand. Fay's breath caught a little as he came down from the high, Kurogane's fingers still probing inside him teasingly. "What's the position?" He asked.  
"I… uhm… anything you want." He mumbled, tucking a piece of his damp golden hair behind his ear. Kurogane grinned maliciously.  
"Anything?"  
"Ne, are you going to have me bent in two?" Fay asked with a cute smile. Kurogane shook his head.

"I want you to ride me. I wanna see you fucking yourself on my cock." Fay nodded slowly, he had to admit he was much more confident in his sexual abilities when Kurogane took the lead, but once in a while he could rise to the challenge. "I'd ask you to lubricate but I think if you touched me now I'd lose it."  
"Well… Kuro-rin's just going to have to grit his teeth, because I want to do it."  
"Much better. See, I told you this makes it better." Fay gave a hesitant nod before sliding down to sit on Kurogane's thighs, he shivered as Kurogane's fingers left him with a slight 'Pop' noise. "Don't worry, they'll be replaced soon." He drew his wet fingers over Fay's ass and onto his hip. "Half the fun's in the anticipation."  
"As much as half?" Fay queried, squirting a generous amount of oil onto his hands and beginning to lather Kurogane's cock. Sure enough the warrior seemed to quake at his gentle touch. "I'd say this is more fun… and isn't it more fun… to be inside me Kuro-chan?" Though his words were still hesitant, Fay didn't feel as foolish now, saying them. His asshole was already lubricated from Kurogane's fingers having massaged a thin coating, so he readied himself above Kurogane.  
"Yeah… you're right. Go on, stop teasing… sit." Fay lowered himself, with a little difficulty onto Kurogane's strained erection. Kurogane held his hips to steady him.  
"Ah." Fay mumbled, clenching his eyes shut. It didn't hurt, but penetration was always the most difficult part. He gripped Kurogane's shoulders to balance himself, fully sheathing the ninja inside him.

There was something about being completely filled that always sent Fay's heart racing, something forbidden and amazing. He moaned softly and lifted himself a little, dropping back with the familiar slap of his butt cheeks against Kurogane's thighs. This was ecstacy in its purest, most wild form. Kurogane moaned softly.  
"It's like… you fit inside me perfectly." Fay said weakly, his voice strained. Kurogane smirked. Might aswell put it forward now.  
"Maybe we're meant to be." He said jokingly. Then Fay gave him **the look. **Eyes slightly wider than usual and gentle expression. However, it faded as suddenly as it had appeared, replaced by a false smile.  
"Oh… haha very funny." He said sarcastically, rocking himself on Kurogane's penis, revelling in the electrical warmth shooting up and down his spine, racing through his veins and blood. Kurogane moaned.

"So hot… tight inside you…" Fay grinned and bucked upwards again, coming down a little harder.  
"I can make it tighter," He purred and Kurogane elicited another moan, while Fay himself whimpered.  
"I love it when you clench like that." Sure enough the wizard had tightened himself around his aching cock, and it felt so damn good. Kurogane thrust upwards into him instinctively.  
"Aaaaah!" Fay whispered excitedly. "Kuro-tan I thought I was in control." He pouted.  
"Fuck control, you should've thought of that before you started teasing…" The force he held on Fay's hips was surprisingly little, as Fay could effectively steer on his own, he just held on for basic balance, pushing excitedly into Fay.

"Is this okay?" He asked.  
"Ah… eh… umm… harder." Fay managed to mumble, feeling his face flush a little deeper. Kurogane obliged, pulling Fay closer to him, burying himself balls deep. Fay mewled and purred happily, continuing to bounce up and down.  
"Damn you're good." Kurogane growled. "I love fucking you…" He forced Fay down a little harder, causing them both to moan. Kurogane let go of Fay's hips, and instead took his thick cock in one hand and began pumping in time with Fay's lifting and dropping. Unsure whether to thrust back onto Kurogane's member vigorously pounding into him, or forward into Kurogane's hand which was massaging and rubbing in ways that made him see stars Fay let out a cry.

"Damn you and your noises…" Kurogane said, sounding almost angry, "You're trying aren't you… trying to push me over the edge." Fay moaned softly, forcing himself forward into Kurogane's hand. Kurogane grinned and placed his free hand at the small of Fay's back, easing him down again onto his cock. "Two can play at that game you know…" And without warning he slammed upward causing Fay to shiver and nearly lose his balance with the sudden intrusion.  
"Ah!"  
"There?" Kurogane asked, gauging his reaction, pain or pleasure?  
"No… left a bit."

Kurogane felt the unbelievable heat and damp of Fay stretched around him become more intense and he knew he'd hit Fay's prostate even before the deep moan that tumbled from the blond's throat. He looked up, it really was such a turn on to see Fay ontop of him like that, mercilessly fucking himself on him. He let his eyes drink in the sight of the blond, worked up, flushed and embarrassed. He was beautiful. Not a word generally used for men, but one definitely appropriate for the thin pale blond, whose mouth was open in a half moan as he moved.  
"Kuro…sama." He panted. Kurogane growled. Once in a while that nickname worked for him.  
"Say it again…" He ordered, as Fay took full control, repeatedly slamming himself down onto the heat of Kurogane's arousal.  
"Ku-ro-sa-ma." He breathed, his voice heavy with lust. "I'm gonna…"  
"Go on… say it…" Kurogane urged, squeezing his cock between his fingers, he could feel the pressure building inside it, hard and hot between his fingers, the very tip damp with desire, a pearlescent drop threatening to spill.  
"I'm gonna cum."  
"Not yet you're not." And Kurogane let him go. Fay moaned in disappointment and frustration. "I said every position… so not just like this… this is good. But I want you against the wall, on the floor… everywhere." Fay whimpered.  
"No." he begged, clenching his sphincter as hard as he could.

"You want release?"  
"Mmhmm." Fay mumbled.  
"If you ask nicely…" Kurogane growled, almost evilly. Fay moaned.  
"Kuro-sama… please…" He begged weakly, feeling his limbs turn to jelly. He was so close and Kurogane was teasing him, rolling his hips slowly into his body almost lazily.  
"Please what?"  
"Please… harder… I need… ah… please…" He murmured, shaking his head violently. He wasn't coherent enough to say what he wanted. He wanted Kurogane to take control, to fuck him hard, to make him feel it right down to his fingertips. He shivered at his own perverted thoughts. He couldn't very well say that.  
"Like… this?" Kurogane thrust upwards several times very fast causing them both to moan in excitement. Fay nodded and the pace continued. Kurogane groaned loudly before speaking:

"I love you." He breathed.

Fay froze. The air became heavy and all movement stopped as both took in what had been said. The sound of heavy harsh breathing the only noise being made. Fay's blue eyes widened in terror. He clambered off of Kurogane and sat on the edge of the western style bed. Kurogane lay staring up at the ceiling, he swallowed hard. The tension had changed completely, the very mood of the room felt cold. For a long while there was silence, eventually broken by the shaky voice of the magician.  
"Say…" Fay whispered softly. "Say you didn't mean that… that you just said it in the heat of the moment… because it seemed like a good thing to say."  
"I _could _say that…" Kurogane panted, not even glancing at the blond, who was bent over his own knees and looking hopeless. His unsatisfied erection throbbed in pain. How could he lie to Fay now? No way.  
"Then say it. Tell me it meant nothing." Fay instructed.  
"I _could _tell you that… but I'd be lying." He was blunt, he'd said it.  
"No!" Fay snapped, unable to believe it. "You're not supposed to fall in love with me!" He yelled angrily.  
"Can't be helped." Kurogane said gruffly.

"You… you truly are an idiot." Fay said, shaking his head.  
"Possibly."  
"You can't love me. You've said it yourself, I'm a liar, a phoney…" He breathed, turning to look at the naked ninja, who only turned his head to face him  
"I said I loved you, not that I trusted you."  
"How can you do one without the other?" Demanded the blond wizard, clenching his fist in the covers, which were now cooling with excess sweat.  
"Because, I've seen that smile…" Kurogane said simply.  
"The smile you always tell me is fake!"  
"No… both smiles. The fake one, the lying one… I know that one well. When you're in pain or upset, you show that. But I've seen the true smile aswell…" Kurogane's hand reached out to touch Fay who flinched away instinctively. "Like when you're tucking the princess in, or when the kid asks you a question… there are two sides to you."

"No… you're wrong." Fay breathed, shaking his head. "You're wrong. I'm not that deep… I'm not nice. I'm trouble… I'll only end up hurting you if you love me."  
"You think I don't know that. You don't get to choose who you fall for. I wouldn't have chosen you, believe me…" Fay nodded hurriedly. "I see that look in your eyes sometimes, the one that says you'd kill me given the order…" Fay bit his lip. It was true. One day he may very well have to.  
"And if there comes a day I do have to kill you? Or you have to kill me?" He asked.  
"Then we'll take that day as it comes."  
"And yet… you still love me? Why!?" He was angry, beyond angry. This wasn't part of the agreement... this was allegedly sex and nothing more.  
"The same reason you love me… it just happens." Fay froze, his eyes glassed over.  
"I don't… I've never said… I'm not in…" He murmured, turning a funny shade of pink.  
"I can handle you lying to me." Kurogane said, having now abandoned all hope of finishing their tryst. "But lying to yourself is just stupid." Fay stood up and grabbed his pants.  
"I'm going to bed… my own bed, don't you dare follow me!" He warned, and stomped out of the room, barely hiding his shame. Kurogane lay back exhaustedly.

He knew it would take a while for what he said to sink in to Fay's thick skull. But he'd seen that look in Fay's eyes before, he'd given Fay that look before. That look of complete and utter devotion. The look of love. And until Fay could honestly smile and say he didn't love Kurogane, Kurogane wasn't worried. He'd come round to the heart of the matter eventually.

A/n: Eh…. No climaxing. But lots of hot smex, and love too! Heh. I think Fay's the type of person who'd be very scared if someone told him they loved him.


End file.
